


Exigent

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Grell loves her bf, Hurt/Comfort, It was a nice change of pace though, Not something I thought I’d write any time soon tbh, Reapers in love, These are the facts people, Will is too overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Exigent. Adjective: Exacting or requiring immediate aid or action; pressing; critical.





	Exigent

Once again, Grell’s office felt more suffocating than usual. The paperwork scattered around the desk, various reminders plastered around the room about assignments and missing files… all of it made Grell bored and sick to their stomach. She set down her pen and capped the ink jar shut, heels clicking on the ground as she locked up her office for the day. She leaned against the now closed door and toyed with a loose strand of hair, eyes glancing up to look down the hall. Will’s office was right across from hers, blinds shut and door closed to keep others from distracting him. Grell couldn’t stop the giggles that spilled out as she skipped her way down to William’s office, making sure to fix her hair along the way. William was often annoyed by the way Grell would interrupt his work, but Grell always saw the small, short smiles Will had on his face when he thought the redhead had left. The small victories ran through her head as she paused in front of the door and knocked.

Will’s head screamed at him when a familiar knock rang out through the room, an already pounding migraine made worse by the sudden noise. He had been buried in paperwork and assignments that other reapers had failed to complete on time. His eyebrow twitched as he mumbled for the person to come in, expecting another armful of paperwork or the dreaded statement of the association needing him to work overtime yet again. The bright lights of the hallway startled William more than Grell entering his office, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in pain. He could hear a voice, Grell’s voice, but it was masked by the searing pain in his head and pounding in his ears. Tears clung to the corners of William’s eyes and he prayed for them to remain stubborn, to not fall. He couldn’t bear the idea of Grell seeing him so, so… broken. So utterly exhausted and stretched thin from everything he’s been forced to deal with. It was embarrassing, disappointing, weak, and-

Suddenly arms were pulling William from his desk, from his office, away from everything that had bothered him so much and caused so much pain. A door was open and shut and Will found himself being placed down on a sofa, gentle hands squeezing his shoulders in an effort to calm him. His eyes were still tightly shut, trying to keep tears from carving trails down his cheeks and plopping onto his lap. That same voice was there again, just as distant as earlier when Will was still in his office. William’s head was still pounding from earlier, a fresh wave of pain coming over him as he let out a small sob. “-illy, Wi… lliam… Will..!” Will looked up to see Grell’s own green eyes meeting his, worry and fear swimming about in her eyes. All of Will’s stress hit him then, everything that had bothered him over time, everything that had sent him teetering over the brink. He finally crashed over the edge in that simple moment, throwing himself into Grell’s arms, muffling the sob that finally crawled out of his throat.

Grell wanted to say something to her William. Will was always was so composed and reserved around everyone else, practically a blank slate to anyone who saw him. But Grell was the only one who knew the truth about what happened to Will once nobody else was watching. The way his shoulders shook, his hands clenched into fists and unclenched, how tears would cling to his lashes before spilling down his face on hot, angry trails. Grell was the one to see this side of William, the only one allowed to see the weakness he tried to hide so well. Grell let her hands carefully slide up and down Will’s back over and over again, shushing her darling now and then when his gasps for air became more desperate and pleading and his hands squeezed her jacket much tighter than earlier. 

 

Slowly, William's tears dried on his cheeks, his sobs reduced to occasional hiccups for air, and his hands loosening their grip on Grell’s jacket. He pulled away and adjusted his glasses before glancing at Grell, cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment and his earlier breakdown. “Grell, this… I was completely out of order. I never meant to drag you into-“ Grell pulled William into a kiss to shush her love. William couldn’t help but note how soft Grell’s lips were, the familiar taste his partner had every single time the two of them kissed. Grell pulled away reluctantly from Will’s lips, a finger lifting up his chin to have Will look at her. “Stop blaming yourself for _feeling,_ William. You can’t always hide what you feel and expect it to just go away that easily.” Will glanced down at Grell’s comment, only to have his chin lifted up once more. “If you’re scared I’ll hate you for crying of all things, you really are out of it, dearest.” Will found himself chuckling at the simple, offhand remark, leaning against Grell a slight bit more. Grell smiled and ran her hand up to comb through Will’s now mussed up hair, surprised to see the other fast asleep against her chest, breaths slow and deep. Grell picked Will up and carried him to their room, pulling the sheets back carefully and laying down next to him, as he carefully tried to prevent Will from waking up. She smiled when Will hummed in his sleep, hands reaching out to pull Grell against him. Grell shifted into William’s touch and found herself also succumbing to sleep, a smile creeping up her face when she heard Will’s tired voice mumble her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this drabble. Even if it is quite a change from the other things I’ve written


End file.
